ssucgofandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Suits
Are you looking for Battleships?. In UCGO PS MA (Mobile Armor) are considered mobile suits. Introduction: In UCGO there are a variety of mobile suits available for piloting. Mobile suits are categorized into two factions: EFF and Zeon. The EFF contains A total of 27 Mobile suits and the Zeon faction contains a total of 35 mobile suits. Until the server reset Mobile Suits were not faction-locked, however, since this point Admin of the Private Server has introduced a faction lock that greatly reduces the accuracy and dodge of a mobile suit. Piloting an opposite-faction mobile suit is nearly suicidal. The only exception to the faction lock is MA. Stats: Stats are introduced by Admin on the Official UCGO PS website; " The following is a list of all available MS/MA in the game, their stats and required skill to pilot them. Stats given are for MS/MA with L1 engine and 000 upgrades. MS/MA are divided into categories based on how good they are. The ranking is as follows, from worst to best: Low – Medium – Good – High – Best. Note: If for example two MS have their dodge set to Best that does not mean their dodge is the same. It just means their dodge is among the best in the game and better than MS with High dodge or lower...Note: MS-07 Gouf also requires 15.0 in CQB skill to pilot." EFF Mobile Suits: The EFF mobile suits are often very versatile, yet lack in specialization. Few exceptions exist, with the ground sniper series(using the sniper rifles) and the RX-77-4 Guncannon2(Using the Beam Cannon) leading the way. In terms of versatility the EFF lead, yet in terms of specialty the EFF lack. The EFF Mobile Suits are listed in three-tier groups below. Low-Tier: RB-79 Ball, RB-79C Ball, RB-79K Ball, TGM-79 GM Trainer, RGM-79 GM, RRF-06 Zanny, RX-75R Guntank MP (Mass-production Type), RGM-79L GM Light armor, RMV-1 Guntank 2, RGC-80 GM Cannon, RGM-79D GM Cold Type, RX-77D Guncannon MP, RX-79(G) GM Head NOTE: These are good starting suits for simply training but highly unadvisable in PVP (Player vs. Player) Mid-Tier: RGM-79G GM Command, RGM-79C GM Modified (Kai), RGM-79(G) Ground GM, RX-75 Guntank, RGM-79(G)s GM Sniper, RGM-79SC Sniper Custom, RGM-79SP Sniper 2, RX-77 Guncannon, RX-77-4 Guncannon 2, RX-77-3 Guncannon (Heavy Type), RX-79G Ground Gundam, RX-79G Ez8 End-Tier: Core Booster, RX-78-1 Proto Gundam, RX-78-2 Gundam, RX-78-3 Gundam G3, FA-78 Full-Armor Gundam Zeon Mobile Suits: The Zeon mobile suits focus on specializations as they can fit different roles such as as MS-07B Gouf for its primary use as a CQB (close quarters battle) suit. The Zeon Mobile Suits are listed in three-tier groups below. Low Tier: Oggo, MS-06V Zaku Tank, MS-05 Zaku 1, MS-06 Zaku 2, MS-06K Zaku Cannon, MS-06D Zaku Desert Type, MS-06F2 Zaku 2 F2, MS-06RP Zaku R1P, MS-06R-1 Zaku R1, MS-06R-1A Zaku R1A, MS-06R-2P Zaku R2P, MS-06R-2 Zaku R2, MS-06FZ Zaku FZ A or B, MS-06F2 Zaku F2 C, MSM-04 Acguy, MSM-04N Agguguy, MSM-04G Juagg, MS-12 Gigan, YMS-09 Prototype DOM, YMS-09D TTT DOM (Tropical Test Type), MS-06S Zaku 2 S NOTE: These are good starting suits for simply training but highly unadvisable in PVP (Player vs. Player) Mid-Tier: MS-07B Gouf, MS-09 DOM, MSM-07 Z'Gok, MSM-07E Z'Gok E, MSM-08 ZoGok, MS-13 Gasshia End-Tier: MS-09RS DOM (Char Custom), MSM-07S Z'Gok, MS-18E Kampher, MS-14A (MS-14 Gelgoog), MS-14S Gelgoog (Commander Type), MS-14B Gelgoog (High Mobility Type), Adzam, Apsalus II EF MS/MA/Tank/Fighters Click any MS/MA/vehicle to obtain more information about the selected unit. *NOTE: FF-S5 Shaverfish requires 10.0 Fighter skill to pilot. *Source of table formatting and arrangement is mostly from UCGO PS wiki Edits made to: Shop Price/Craft Req. Column (Formerly "Price"); to various MS Price/Craft req.'s; Stat updates to RX-78-2, 77-3, and FA-78-1; Added Fighters and Tanks to List *NOTE: Hover Truck, Midia Hangar and Combat stats are not posted by admin but referring to what stats were given at the time when the old number system was still used. (Source from UCGO PS wiki). Stats may be outdated regardless for those particular machines. Zeon MS/MA/Tank/Fighters Click on any of the MS/MA/vehicle to obtain more detailed information about the selected unit. ﻿﻿ *Note: MS-07 Gouf also requires 15.0 in CQB skill to pilot. *Source of table formatting and arrangement is mostly from UCGO PS wiki Edits made to: Shop Price/Craft Req. Column (Formerly "Price"); Price has been referenced off UCGO; Stats have been updated via ucgoserver.com site on the ms/ma list page. *NOTE: Admin did not post stats for the Gallop, Dobday, Fat Uncle, Adzam, but numbers reference UCGO PS wiki at the time they referenced the site.